Une histoire de Noël
by Haloa
Summary: Végéta découvre l'existence du Père Noël ...réalisera-t-il son souhait ? ou celui de Mme Brief


Juste y croire ...

Cette histoire se déroule durant la fameuse période des trois ans avant l'arrivée des androïdes. Végéta et Bulma ne sont pas encore ensemble et Végéta cherche désespérément à atteindre le stade de Super Guerrier ...Il pourrait s'agir de ...disons du premier Noël de Végéta ...Bonne lecture.

(NA : Les personnages de DBZ ne m'appartiennent pas ...)

Tout avait commencé une semaine avant Noël ... Végéta avait à plusieurs reprises surpris des messes basses entre les époux Briefs. Curieusement, ceux-ci s'arrêtaient de parler dès que lui, Bulma ou encore Yamcha s'approchait d'eux. Un soir qu'il quittait la salle de gravité pour rejoindre sa chambre, il surprit encore une fois le couple en pleine conversation. Hélas, la fatigue ne lui permit pas de se concentrer sur les quelques mots échangés. Le peu de ce qu'il en avait retenu étaient les mots _vœux_, _Père Noël, centre commercial _et _secret_ ...

Végéta passa son chemin, habitué maintenant à cette attitude et pas encore paranoïaque à l'idée que ces faibles humains puissent comploter dans son dos ...quoi que ...

Le soir même, quelques employés de la Capsule Corporation vinrent dans le salon pour y dresser un énorme sapin. Mme Brief en était toute émerveillée. Elle fondit littéralement sur son mari le couvrant de baisers ...Bulma en souriait gentiment tandis que Végéta levait les yeux au ciel ..._ah cette femme et ses idées stupides _ ...

A l'inverse de son mari, Mme Brief lui paraissait être en effet une véritable écervelée, ne se lassant jamais de parler de tout et de rien. Sa dernière lubie : installer un sapin haut de cinq mètres dans le salon ! C'est vrai qu'il faisait froid dehors depuis quelques jours, il y avait même eu une tempête de neige ! Peut-être craignait-elle qu'il ne gèle dans le jardin ! Après tout elle était bien assez folle pour le penser...et puis la préservation des espèces semblait être sa principale occupation : n'avait-elle pas un dinosaure dans son jardin tropical ? Aux dires de Bulma, sa mère y était très attaché, elle l'avait même nourri au biberon sitôt sorti de l'œuf ...Végéta frissonna rien que d'y penser ...

Le lendemain, toute la maisonnée fut invitée à le décorer de guirlandes scintillantes, diodes clignotantes et autres boules de couleur ... Cette fois encore, Mme Brief fut heureuse et en récompense d'avoir volé jusqu'au sommet pour y déposer une étoile, elle cuisina pour Végéta un énorme gâteau au chocolat ..._Idiote mais excellente cuisinière_ ...

Au fil des jours, Végéta se rendit compte qu'une étrange atmosphère envahissait la ville de South City. Malgré le froid de l'hiver et la gêne que cela entraînait (paralysie des routes et des chemins de fer, accidents, chutes et jambes cassées) tous les habitants semblaient euphoriques à l'approche d'un certain Noël. Ce qui était paradoxal, c'est que lui semblait s'enfoncer dans la déprime à mesure que l'hiver s'installait ...le froid peut-être, le manque de lumière ? Non, probablement rien de tout ça ...Végéta ne parvenait tout simplement pas à atteindre le stade de super guerrier malgré les dures séances d'entraînement qu'il s'infligeait ... De ce fait, il passait plus de temps dans la maison, à bougonner et à manger tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main. Et c'est ainsi, qu'assis devant la télé, il entendit reparler de Noël, de listes de cadeaux et de vœux attendant d'être réalisés. Sur presque toutes les chaînes, les journalistes annonçaient l'arrivée prochaine d'un gros bonhomme rouge à la barbe blanche dans tous les centres commerciaux de la ville, il voulut en savoir un peu plus mais c'est ce moment là que choisirent Yamcha et Bulma pour l'interrompre ...

**Yamcha** (d'un air espiègle et mutin) : « Et toi ...Que vas-tu lui demander ? ...Un collier de diamant ? ...Une nouvelle robe ? ... »

**Bulma** : « Hum ...Je ne sais pas encore ...J'ai déjà tout ce dont j'ai envie ...Et toi ? »

**Yamcha **: « Eh eh ...je lui demanderai bien une décapotable mais ...ce n'est pas vraiment dans mes ...enfin dans _ses_ moyens ...J'hésite encore ... »

**Bulma** : « Je vois ...Et toi Végéta ? »

**Végéta** : « Moi quoi ? »

**Bulma** : « Et toi que veux-tu pour Noël ? »

Que pouvait-il répondre à cela ? _Noël_, il n'avait aucune idée de ce que cela pouvait être ! Il était déprimé, certes, mais il n'avait pas envie de montrer plus de faiblesse en avouant ne pas connaître ce ..._Noël_ à qui apparemment on demandait bien des choses !

**Végéta** (se levant pour quitter la pièce) : « Laisses-moi tranquille ! »

**Yamcha** (s'adressant à Bulma) : « Pff ...Si tu veux mon avis, la Magie de Noël n'est pas prête de fonctionner avec lui ! »

Bulma vit Végéta s'éloigner, une pointe de déception dans le cœur ...Elle avait bien vu la déprime le gagner depuis quelques semaines. En effet il n'avait fait aucune demande pour réparer la salle de gravité depuis des jours ...Mis à part sa petite participation à la décoration du sapin _( l'étoile)_, Végéta s'isolait de plus en plus ...

Végéta avait rejoint maintenant sa chambre, énervé d'avoir été interrompu, quelques minutes de plus devant la télé et il aurait peut-être pu savoir de quoi il en retournait ! Enervé et ...Intrigué ! Même s'il ne semblait pas l'avoir écouté, les derniers mots de Yamcha avaient retenu son attention : MAGIE de Noël ..._Voeux, secrets _et maintenant _Magie_ !!! Et toutes ses messes basses ...Se pourrait-il qu'on lui cache quelque chose finalement ? Le moyen de réaliser un vœu ? Et voilà, en plus de déprimer il devenait paranoïaque !

Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'entendit pas la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir. Il sursauta lorsqu'il vit Mme Brief, tout sourire devant lui !

**Bunny** : « Végéta ? Je vais au centre commercial ! ...Voulez-vous m'accompagner ? »

Une fois remis de sa surprise, l'envie de la tuer sur place pour avoir osé rentrer dans sa chambre le prit mais ...deux mots vinrent effacer cette idée : _centre commercial_ ! Peut-être enfin allait-il comprendre ...

**Végéta** : « Je ...Je viens ! »

C'est durant le trajet en voiture que Végéta eut enfin la révélation du grand _secret_ ! Il semblerait que chaque année, un jour précisément : le 25 décembre, un vieux monsieur à la barbe blanche et dans un costume rouge réalise le vœu de chacun ! Il y a moins d'un an encore, si on le lui avait dit, Végéta aurait éclaté de rire et n'en aurait cru un mot mais bien des choses s'étaient produites depuis lors ...Après tout il existait bien un haricot capable de guérir toutes ses blessures quasi instantanément et un dragon pouvant réaliser trois vœux lorsque 7 boules de cristal étaient réunies ...alors un vieux barbu venant une fois l'an exaucer le vœu des Terriens ...Pourquoi pas ! Mme Brief resta cependant prudente au point de taire quelques détails importants ...

Végéta était furieux ! Comment avait-on pu lui cacher cela ? Pourquoi l'avoir laissé se tuer à l'entraînement alors qu'il lui était plus simple d'attendre ce monsieur Noël afin qu'il réalise son vœu : devenir un super guerrier ! A présent, suivant les instructions de Mme Brief, il se rendait au centre commercial pour faire sa demande au dit _Père Noël_ ! Pas besoin de chasse aux boules de cristal, pas de dragon ...Seulement un vieux monsieur sur un traîneau des neiges ! Certes, il faudrait faire la queue et attendre patiemment son tour et suivre un certain rituel qu'il ignorait encore ...mais bon ...pour une fois il saurait se montrer patient. A ses côtés, Mme Brief souriait toujours, heureuse de lui avoir vu décrocher un sourire !

Comme on pouvait s'y attendre, la patience de Végéta fondit comme neige au soleil sitôt arrivé dans la galerie commerciale. Une queue interminable d'enfants faisaient en effet barrage à son précieux projet : demander au Père Noël de le transformer en Super Guerrier !

**Bunny** : « Ne soyez pas nerveux comme cela Végéta ! Ce sera bientôt votre tour ... »

**Végéta** : « Pfft ...Cela fait déjà une demi-heure qu'on est là ...Mais au fait, pourquoi n'y a-t-il que des petits ? »

**Bunny** (gloussant) : « C'est parce qu'il ne savent pas encore écrire ! »

**Végéta** (perplexe) : « Je vois pas le rapport ! »

**Bunny** : « et bien c'est assez simple ! Il existe plusieurs façon de demander ce que l'on souhaite avoir à Noël : _écrire une lettre_ que l'on adresse au Pôle Nord, là où il réside, ou se déplacer et faire sa demande directement ... »

**Végéta** : « QUOI !!? C'est tout ! ...Mais pourquoi on est venu alors ! J'aurai pu écrire ! »

**Bunny** : « Mais l'avantage c'est que vous pourrez lui décrire exactement ce que vous voulez ! Cela évitera les mauvaises surprises lorsque vous ouvrirez votre paquet ... »

**Végéta** (continuant de s'agiter tout en regardant nerveusement les faux lutins, les gosses, leurs parents et le Père Noël) : « Mais quel paquet ? »

**Bunny** : « Celui que les lutins vous donneront lorsque nous sortirons du centre commercial ! Allons mon garçon détendez-vous ... »

**Végéta** : « Hum et ...et pourquoi ils font tous cela ? »

**Bunny** : « Ils font quoi ? »

**Végéta** : « Ben ...S'asseoir sur ses genoux ! »

**Bunny** (pour une fois évasive et peu loquace, mais souriant toujours): « Oh ça ! ...Et bien ...Cela fait parti du rituel ... »

**Végéta** : « C'est ...C'est obligé ??? »

**Bunny** (des étoiles plein les yeux, opinant du chef) : « Oui Végéta ... »

**Végéta** (repassé en mode bougon) : « grr ...ridicule ... »

Une demi heure passa à nouveau et il ne restait plus qu'une fille et un garçon avant Végéta ...Celui-ci était en pleine concentration. Il avait bien écouté la mère de Bulma et compris qu'une mauvaise formulation de son vœu pouvait avoir de graves conséquences. Le Père Noël était vieux, peut-être sourd et pas très au fait avec les supers guerriers et tout ça ..._finalement il valait mieux se déplacer et le voir en personne,_ se disait-il, aussi préparait-il mentalement sa demande ...

La petite fille qui jusque là avait attendu son tour bien sagement se transforma en petit diable lorsque sa mère voulut l'asseoir sur les genoux du père Noël. Ses hurlements déclenchèrent un vent de panique chez les plus petits qui dans la file d'attente cherchaient maintenant eux aussi un moyen de fuir. Malgré la présence des lutins et de sa mère, elle refusait de tenir en place ...

**Végéta** : « Le coup de s'asseoir sur ses genoux ...C'est _vraiment_ obligé ? »

**Bunny** (qui pour la première fois de sa vie semblait montrer des signes d'agacement) : « Pour la centième fois peut-être ..._oui_ Végéta ... »

**Végéta** : « pfft ...Encore un vieux pervers ... »

Après de multiples négociations avec la fillette, celle-ci accepta de se calmer et de parler enfin au Père Noël dont le visage était devenu aussi rouge que le costume qu'il portait.

Végéta entendit à peine ce qu'elle lui demandait, il est vrai que les musiques de Noël qui passaient en boucle dans les hauts parleurs couvraient tout ! Cependant après dix minutes, la fillette repartit avec sa mère, une étrange enveloppe et un paquet sous le bras !

Le dernier garçonnet se précipita quant à lui sur la grosse bonbonne rouge, assis sur les genoux comme il se devait de l'être, il se lança dans la description d'un camion de pompier rouge bien improbable, se transformant tantôt en sous-marin nucléaire à missile thermique, tantôt en robot hélicoptère cracheur de feu ! On était finalement bien loin du camion de pompier du départ ! Devant l'air embêté du Père Noël qui ne comprenait rien à la complexité du projet, le garçon refit sa demande à grand renfort de gestes cette fois ! Le père Noël hochait de la tête, puis requestionnait le garçon qui donnant de la voix _(Mme Brief avait raison, il est vieux et peut-être sourd_) finit par descendre de ses genoux pour faire des gestes plus grands ! Les lutins quant à eux couraient en tous sens, Végéta qui cette fois tendait l'oreille commençait à croire qu'après le vœu du garçon le sien serait finalement des plus réalisables !

Enfin, son tour était venu ...devant des adultes médusés tenant la main de leurs enfants, Végéta et Mme Brief s'approchèrent du Père Noël du centre commercial. Végéta ne décrochait pas un sourire, nerveux qu'il était de se tromper dans ses mots. Le Père Noël, quant à lui, regardait d'un air désolé ses 'assistants lutins' pensant que cette année encore, il n'échapperait pas à son lot d'individus échappés de l'asile ...hélas pour lui , il n'avait encore rien vu ...ni rien entendu !

Mme Brief s'éloigna de Végéta et alla se poster parmi les lutins. Il crut entendre l'un d'eux se plaindre et dire quelque chose du genre : _enfin ce n'est plus de son âge_ ...Mais peu lui importait au fond qu'il soit pris pour un illettré ...Il était là, avait patienté une heure (_sans rien détruire hein !!!_) et il ne laisserait pas un lutin le mettre dehors !

Des rires fusèrent de tous côtés lorsqu'il vint s'asseoir sur les genoux du Père Noël ! Des rires bien vite réprimés lorsque Végéta lança à l'assistance un regard glacial ...Le Père Noël semblait aussi tendu que lui ...

**Père Noël** : « Bien euh ...Comment tu t'appelles ? »

**Végéta** : « Je suis Végéta, Prince de tous les Sayains ! »

**Père Noël** (ses yeux suppliants ses faux lutins de ne pas le laisser seul) : « Bien bien ...Alors euh ...Que veux-tu pour Noël ? »

**Végéta** (les bras croisés sur sa poitrine): « Je veux devenir un Super Guerrier ! »

Comme il s'y attendait, le Père Noël montra des signes d'ignorance en la matière, aussi Végéta se lança-t-il dans de plus amples explications...D'où elle était, Mme Brief suivait tant bien que mal la conversation qui bien vite s'accompagna elle aussi de gestes. En fait, Végéta gesticulait dans tous les sens, comme le garçon l'avait fait précédemment ...

Elle ne perçut que quelques mots : _guerrier de l'espace ...Pouvoirs ...transformation ...Goku ...stade ...cheveu ...Goku ...vengeance ...classe inférieure ...ç°) »# de Freezer ...Détruire la Terre ...Goku ..._

A mesure que Végéta avançait dans ses explications, le Père Noël devenait aussi blanc que sa barbe ... (_C'est sûr avec Végéta il avait déroché le pompon_ ...)

Au bout de trois quarts d'heure, épuisé comme après une dure séance d'entraînement, Végéta se tut, le Père Noël opinait du chef ...Il avait _compris_ ! Végéta bondit des genoux du Père Noël , les yeux étincelants comme ceux d'un enfant tandis que le vieux monsieur faisait signe à un lutin d'approcher ...Quelques mots à son oreille et le tour était joué ...

Tandis qu'un lutin remettait à Mme Brief une grande enveloppe, un autre arrivant à bout de souffle de derrière le décor lui tendit un petit paquet ...Toute heureuse, elle se tourna vers Végéta lui signifiant qu'ils pouvaient enfin rentrer ...ne restait plus qu'à attendre le matin du 25 décembre pour ouvrir le paquet ...Comme Mme Brief le lui avait dit , il lui faudrait encore patienter, s'il ouvrait le paquet trop tôt en effet tout pourrait arriver ...Par peur que son contenu ne disparaisse, Végéta abandonna l'idée de l'ouvrir tout de suite, il accepta même de le laisser aux mains de Mme Brief jusqu'à ce fameux matin de Noël ...

_Le matin du 25 décembre, Capsule Corp._

Végéta n'en revenait toujours pas ! Il détenait enfin le moyen de devenir un super guerrier ! Lui qui s'était entraîné sans relâche depuis le retour de Goku sur Terre, lui qui avait sué sang et eau pour y parvenir, avait maintenant entre ses mains un paquet de la taille d'un rubik's cube ...

**Bunny** : « Très bien, tout le monde est là ? Parfait les enfants ! Vous pouvez maintenant ouvrir vos paquets !!! »

Enfin le top départ était donné ! Végéta n'aurait pu tenir une seconde de plus de toute façon ! Quelle idée stupide d'attendre que tout le monde soit réveillé et réuni autour de ce sapin ridicule ! Enfin ...C'était parait-il la tradition ...A ses côtés, Yamcha et Bulma tenaient eux aussi un paquet, Végéta se dit qu'ils avaient du procéder par écrit ... Végéta déchira nerveusement le papier doré enveloppant le paquet, les yeux fiévreux ...Jusqu'à ce qu'il vit ...

**Végéta** : « Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ??? Non mais c'est une blague ??? »

Bulma (admirant le collier de perle que le « Père Noël » venait de lui apporter) : « Qu'est-ce que tu as reçu ? ...Tiens mais c'est une lotion pour se teindre les cheveux on dirait ? ... Couleur _blond_ _platine _...Mais quelle idée as-tu eu de demander ça ! »

**Yamcha** : « Ah ah ah ...c'était seulement ça ? Bah moi qui me demandais pourquoi tu étais si nerveux ! »

**Bunny** ( innocente jusqu'au bout des ongles): « Ca ne te plaît pas Végéta ? »

**Végéta** : « Mais ??? Ce n'est pas ce que je lui avais demandé ! Je savais que ce vieux fou n'avait rien compris !!! »

**Bulma** : « Mais de qui tu parles ? »

**Végéta** : « Du Père Noël ! ...de qui d'autre ???

C'est alors qu'il lui raconta toute l'histoire, le centre commercial, la file d'attente avec sa mère, les lutins, le garçon et son camion de pompier ...tout ! Si Bulma s'était retenu de rire, Yamcha, lui, se roulait par terre sur la moquette du salon, se tenant le ventre ...Monsieur Brief également présent, une maquette de train électrique à la main, dévisageait sa femme qui souriait de façon angélique, comme de coutume elle avait pris des photos de l'_évènement_ ...

Il fallut plus d'une heure à Bulma pour calmer le sayain et lui conter la véritable _légende_ du père Noël, il fallut lui dire qu'il avait été berné et cela ne plu pas mais pas du tout à notre cher prince ...Celui-ci se détendit seulement lorsque Mme Brief annonça que le repas de Noël allait être servi, et devant ce grand festin, Végéta ne put que renoncer ...à tuer la cuisinière ...

Végéta mangea le cœur lourd, regrettant d'avoir perdu une matinée entière pour s'humilier de la sorte ...A la fin du repas, tous furent conviés à prendre le café, accompagné de guimauves et autres confiseries devant un bon feu de cheminée. Végéta qui boudait toujours, resta tout de même ne voulant pas manquer cela...

...

Il était près de minuit lorsque Mme Brief regagna sa chambre, suivie de son époux. Alors qu'ils étaient au lit, elle sortit du tiroir de sa table de chevet un album photo et une grande enveloppe...Le docteur Brief ne pouvait en ignorer la provenance puisque le logo du centre commercial se trouvait dessus.

Lorsqu'il la vit l'ouvrir à la dernière page il ne put retenir de sourire ...

**M Brief** : « Tu as pu réaliser ton souhait ma chérie ? »

**Bunny** : « Oui ...J'ai réussi ...ça n'a pas été sans mal ...Mais j'ai réussi ... »

Mme Brief sortit la photo que contenait l'enveloppe et la colla sur la dernière page, elle représentait Végéta, lancé en grande discussion, assis sur les genoux du faux Père Noël. En dessous, au stylo or, elle ajouta ce commentaire : Le Premier Noël de Végéta.

_FIN._


End file.
